Ha sido sin querer
by Nokoru Shishido Malfoy
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre cómo se conocieron Kira y Athrun


**HA SIDO SIN QUERER**

El parque estaba lleno de chiquillos. Faltaba poco para el comienzo del curso escolar, y todos aprovechaban al máximo sus últimos días de vacaciones.  
Y como casi todas las tardes, Kira correteaba felizmente por el parque junto a sus amiguitos, mientras su madre, sentada en uno de los bancos, se entretenía charlando con otras madres, que si los niños, que si el trabajo, que si los maridos, las compras y todas esas cosas.

Aquel día había una cara nueva en el parque. Era una mujer joven y muy elegante, de pelo corto y azul, que estaba sola en otro banco, (pues no quería molestar a las demás madres a las que todavía no conocía), y se preocupaba de echar un ojo a su hijo Athrun, que como tampoco conocía todavía a nadie, se entretenía correteando alrededor de un macetero muy grande, redondo y que tenía alrededor un escalón para sentarse.  
Se habían mudado hacía poco a la ciudad, y habían estado un poco liados ayudando a desembalar cosas y organizando la casa, y lo cierto es que Lenore se encontraba un poco cansada de todo aquel ajetreo. Pero Athrun no tenía la culpa, sólo era un chiquillo de cinco años y no era justo tenerlo encerrado todo el día en la casa. Además le había ayudado mucho y se merecía el premio.

Así pues, cansada como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que el niño desaparecía de su vista.

Kira era un niño bastante sociable, y por lo general estaba siempre rodeado de otros chavales, pero aquel día se había separado del grupito para perseguir una mariposilla blanca que había visto volando por ahí. El bicho voló hacia el macetero y se posó en la parte más alta. Kira dudó un segundo, mirando hacia arriba. Las mamás siempre les estaban diciendo a los niños que no se subieran allí, porque estaba alto y se podían caer y hacerse daño. Aunque eso precisamente les daba a los niños aún más ganas de hacerlo. Porque era super divertido subirse al escalón y correr por alrededor, y de todas formas nunca se había caído ningún niño (al menos él no lo había visto).

Así que finalmente subió los escalones y se metió entre los matojos, esperando oír en cualquier momento el famoso grito diciendo: "¡Kira, bájate de ahí!". Pero su madre debía estar muy enfrascada en la conversación y el grito no llegó, así que Kira se olvidó de todo, incluso de la mariposa que iba buscando, y se dispuso a corretear en círculos.

Sólo que esta vez no había contado con que hubiera otro niño al que no había visto corriendo por el mismo sitio, pero en dirección contraria. No iban especialmente rápido, pero como les pilló totalmente desprevenidos, chocaron con todo el impulso que llevaban. Kira consiguió mantener el equilibrio, pero el otro niño cayó al suelo, empujado por el impacto, y se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Athrun era un niño calmado y que no solía llorar por cualquier cosa, pero el golpe fue bastante fuerte y se hizo mucho daño, y entre eso y el susto, se puso a chillar y a llorar de una forma incontrolable. Tanto que muchas cabezas se volvieron hacia él. Kira, muy asustado, bajó corriendo el escalón (antes de que le vieran), y miró al niño que lloraba, sin saber qué hacer. Él no se había hecho daño, pero como era un niño muy sensible, sólo de ver al otro chillar de aquella forma, y sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido, se echó a llorar él también.

Sus madres no tardaron en llegar para ver lo que pasaba, algo asustadas por ver a sus hijos llorar de aquella manera. Nada más ver a su madre, y por lo que pudiera pasar, Kira gritó:

-¡¡Ha sido sin quereeeeeeeeeeeeeer!!

Las dos mujeres se preocuparon de consolar a sus respectivos chiquillos, y la madre de Kira preguntó si a Athrun le había pasado algo, pero el niño estaba bien, y como mucho le saldría algún chichón.

Los niños se miraron. Incluso cuando Athrun había dejado ya de llorar y se secaba la cara con el bajo de la camiseta, Kira seguía lloriqueando y murmurando: "ha sido sin querer". Viendo que las palabras de su propia madre no le hacían efecto, Lenore se acercó a él y acariciándole la cabeza le dijo:

-No pasa nada, Athrun está bien, y no está enfadado.

Kira miró a Athrun interrogativamente, y éste sacudió la cabeza. Eso pareció tranquilizarle mucho más.

-Y Kira lo siente mucho y te quiere pedir perdón- dijo la madre de éste, mirando a Athrun.

Kira asintió con la cabeza. En realidad no había sido culpa suya, porque los dos estaban corriendo donde no debían, y simplemente había salido mejor parado, pero él estaba convencido de que había tirado al otro niño al suelo.

-¿Me perdonas?- preguntó, con un hilillo de voz.

-Te perdono- dijo Athrun, sonriendo.

_Notas de la autora: Es un fanfic muy cortito, me vino la idea así a bote pronto, y sabía que si intentaba alargarlo al final acabaría por no escribirlo, así que lo hice como me salió y ya está. Creo que el final es un poco brusco, pero la razón es la misma, que me conozco y sé que si intento encontrar otro al final ni una cosa ni otra… Gracias a Ayne por "betareadear" XD_


End file.
